


a love lost can be a love gained

by xMultiFandomsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I Tried, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Multi, OT7, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Brat, Potions, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Sweet Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMultiFandomsx/pseuds/xMultiFandomsx
Summary: Yoongi promises he's not like his parents but no one seems to care. One day he'll just stop caring and then he can be happy.~or~Yoongi is the son of famous deatheaters and can't seem to escape the prejudices he faces as a result, despite being nothing like his parents. When he's given the chance to prove the world wrong he takes it, but will it convince the 6 boys he likes that he's not evil?





	1. a new start

            Jieun Min had long since left her family in Korea for a better life in Europe. She had spent years traveling only to settle down in Brighton along the coast. Not long after, she had received word that she had a nephew. _The poor boy_ she thought, having grown up with her brother she knew first-hand how cruel he could be. There had also been whispers of the Dark Lord stirring, his followers becoming bolder. She knew the little boy would be raised in a household of hate and she wished she could help. As the years passed she found herself thinking about the boy more and more, she wanted to help the boy, show him that the world is not full of hate as he probably sees it, as she saw it. So imagine her surprise when two ministry officials had shown up at her door asking if she would take in the small 9-year-old boy. She had easily agreed, although she had been slightly nervous to accept the boy. Her brother was not a kind man, most of their family weren’t kind, and she was worried her nephew would be the same. However, she was pleasantly surprised when she went to pick up her nephew.

              ~~Min Yoongi~~ Yoongi Min was a small boy with soft eyes and petite frame, she almost couldn’t believe he was 9 he looked no older than 7. He was also very polite for a boy his age, always managing to say please or thank you. Old worries about a hateful little wizard had flown out the window, only to be replaced with different worries. Anytime she went to touch him, rather it was to hug him or just a pat to the head, he flinched away. He also had nightmares, bad ones where he would wake up screaming and begging for something to stop. What had her brother done to this boy, his own child? It would take Yoongi years before he would open up to his aunt and when he did she had been truly horrified.

             Min Yoongi was quite different from his parents. Rather than picking apart minds, he’d pick flowers, rather than torturing he liked to play make-believe, rather than being full of hate he was full of love, the list of differences went on and on. If he didn’t look like a perfect combination of his father and mother one would doubt he was a Min, to begin with. Because of this Min Yoongi’s parents didn’t love him, sometimes they had a hard time liking him as well. It wasn’t the boy’s fault, not really, his parents were just incapable of love. Of course, Yoongi didn’t know this, all he knew was that his parents were not afraid to make him behave by any means necessary. Despite this, Yoongi still loved his parents, what child didn’t?

            He was very young during the Second Wizarding War, he hadn’t understood why so many wizards had met in his house nor why they had skulls on their arms. He hadn’t been frightened of them necessarily, most of them were family anyway. What did scare him though were the ~~noises~~ screams, which he had been told later on were the muggles his parents had captured.

            He hadn’t understood a lot of things that happened during the war until much later. The first time he had even heard the word _Deatheater_ was during the trials. It had been decided the trials would take place in Britain, seeing as they were recovering much better than the Korean Ministry which was still entrenched with Deatheaters. They lasted 2 long years and ended with his parents in Azkaban and him in the custody of an estranged aunt. During those 2 long years he and his parents, along with a few other notable death eaters, had been plastered on every single newspaper and magazine in the wizarding world. After his parents’ convictions he had been, for the most part, left alone and able to adjust to his new life with his aunt. At first, he had been frightened to meet his aunt, having no idea what she might be like, he hoped she would be unlike his father. And to his delight he found his aunt was very much unlike his father, she was the sweetest, most loving woman he had ever met. She cared for him in a way his parents had never bothered to. He could still remember first meeting her.

~~~

_The ministry officials, the ones that had been designated to him during the trials, were leading him out of the small room he had been sitting in while waiting for his mysterious aunt. Neither of his parents had ever spoken of her, though that probably happens when you become estranged, and he was afraid of what she would be like. Would she be scary like his mother, with cold eyes and an unforgiving face? Or unnecessarily cruel like his father, wasn’t she his sister after all?_

_Mr. Kim, one of the officials, gently placed a hand on his back, ignoring the flinch that came from the boy, and gently ushered him on. He was being led into a room that reminded him of the waiting room in the doctor’s office. The plastic chairs and white walls unnerved him, it even smelled like antiseptic in the room._

_It was clear his aunt wasn’t here yet, seeing as they were the only ones in the room, so one of the officials gently pushed him towards a seat._

_“Stay here Kim, I’ll get the paperwork,” Mr. Park ordered gruffly. Mr. Kim just nodded in response and took a seat beside Yoongi._

_“I have a son about your age,” Yoongi jumps as the man’s loud voice echoes around the room. The man places a hand on his shoulder and Yoongi flinches. He retracts his hand with sympathetic eyes. “Sorry, I just… If you ever need a friend I’m sure he’d be willing. He’s a smart boy, he’ll be going to Hogwarts about the same time you will. Probably’ll be Ravenclaw that one, he’s too smart for his own good.” The man’s eyes shine with pride and Yoongi feels a tug at his heart, why did his father never look like that when talking about him?_ Because he didn’t love you _, a voice whispers and Yoongi looks down ashamed. He wasn’t even good enough for his parents’ love. Realizing the boy wasn’t going to say anything Mr. Kim continued, “Well if you do go to Hogwarts find him, won’t you? His name is Namjoon, Namjoon Kim.”_

_Before he could respond the doors burst open once again and in came a middle-aged woman. She was short, with gray streaks in her hair and paint on her hands and clothes. Despite her frantic state, Yoongi could see the softness to her. Her eyes weren’t hardened, her cheeks were rounded out, and she smiled, this was his aunt? How? All the Mins he knew were punctual, hardened, and cruel. This lady was the opposite of his father. If not for the standard Min cat-like eyes and a gummy smile, which his father sported after coming up from the dungeons, he would’ve doubted she and his father were related._

_“Sorry, I’m late I forgot my bag that had all the papers in it so I had to go back to get it. I’m not usually this frazzled I swear! Just woke up late this morning and it threw off my whole day,” she spoke so fast it made Yoongi feel out of breath. “Anyway, I was told there was one more paper to sign and then we can go home?” **Home** that was a word he hadn’t heard in a long time, he recalled having referred to his house in Korea as the manor. _

_“That’s correct, my associate Mr. Park is bringing it in shortly,” as he finished the sentence, the doors opened and said man stepped back into the room, “Ah perfect timing Mr. Park this is Miss Jieun, she’s ready to fill out the remaining paperwork.”_

_“Wonderful, we just need a signature here, here, and here. Oh, and initials here please.” He chirps, noticeably more pleasant to the woman than he’d been to Yoongi a few minutes prior. Mr. Park reads over the paper again before handing it over to Mr. Kim to make sure everything had been filled out accordingly. At Mr. Kim’s nod, Mr. Park took the paper and disapparated._

_“Very well, it seems our time together was rather short-lived Mr. Min. Don’t fret I’m still your case officer so I will come around every few months to make sure everything is going smoothly. Of course, after a few years, it’ll become less frequent until it reaches the yearly visits and those will continue until he’s 18.” It took Yoongi a moment to realize that Mr. Kim was no longer speaking to him, but his aunt instead. After a beat of silence, he started again, “Well that’s it really. I’ll escort you out.”_

_“No, that’s not necessary Mr. Kim. I found my way in, I’m certain I can find our way out. You must have other cases, don’t worry about us.” His aunt gave said man a firm smile. The longer Yoongi stared the more he saw his father in her. They had the same nose and cat-like eyes, the same stern stance, and the same smile they flashed when they knew they were about to get what they wanted._

_“Ah, well okay. If you’re certain you can find your way out.”_

_And after a few more words reassuring Mr. Kim that they could indeed escort themselves out, they left. It was the first time since the trials started that he wasn’t with a member of some government and it felt weird, freeing but at the same time disconcerting. He knew he wasn’t a danger nor in danger but he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread._

_As they approached the car, Yoongi couldn’t help but gape, sure it had taken a while for him to get used to muggle ways of transportation but this car was nothing like the sleek, expensive ministry cars he was used to. This was a beat up, rust covered, light blue(though it was hard to tell with all the rust) car. Yoongi couldn’t help but doubt if the thing would even turn on._

_“Sorry about the car, I don’t get to drive the bug as often as I’d like. Anyway, get in we’re going home.” There was that word again, home, would he actually find a home here? “Come on kid, you think too much. I can practically hear your thoughts from here!’’ She laughed and Yoongi decided he liked her laugh. It was high and sharp, like a whistle, and faded into a wheeze, he couldn’t help the smile that crawled across his face. He reached for the door handle and gave it a tug when the door wouldn’t open he pulled a little harder but it still didn’t budge. Annoyed, he gave it another firm yank and the handle flew right off. Gaping in horror as he stared at the dismembered handle in his palm. He heard his aunt coming around the car and tensed, waiting for the yelling to start, only to relax when he heard the laughter again._

_“Reparo!” his aunt mumbled and the handle flew out of his hand and back onto the car, “Be gentle next time, kid, she’s fragile,” she tutted, except the scold had no malice._

_This time Yoongi gently tugged on the door for it to fly open with a puff of dust. Coughing, Yoongi sat down and shut the door, it creaked all the way shut. The interior was not much better than the outside. Everything had a film of dust over it, except the driver’s seat and steering wheel, and the seats were torn in some places. Yoongi could’ve sworn he heard squeaking when he sat down. As unpleasant as the car was it still had this charm, the feathered dream catcher around the mirror and the postcards of tropical islands on the dash giving it a homely feel. He felt oddly comfortable, despite the spring jabbing him in the back._

_The drive was long, they had long left the city behind and were traveling through miles of farmland. Where did his aunt even live? Besides the silence that crept into the car, suffocating him, the ride was going smoothly. He had learned that despite not inheriting the family’s tendencies toward evil they both shared a familiar tendency towards silence. His aunt hadn’t said a word to him since the whole door handle escapade and he was perfectly content with not needing to provide answers. Although he did have some questions he was dying to ask._

_“Come on kid, it’s been over an hour and you haven’t said anything. You’ve got to have some questions for me.” Yoongi was startled out of his daze, a little shocked at her bluntness, he turned to her with big eyes._

_“I- are you sure? I don’t want to be rude.” He spoke softly._

_“Don’t worry kid, I don’t get offended easily. Us Mins have thick skin.”_

_“Why are we driving to your house? Couldn’t we have apparated or used the floo network?”_

_“Our home has strong anti-apparation wards and isn’t connected to the floo network for our safety. We wouldn’t want some wacko to find out where we live and try to damage the house or worse in the name of revenge. Now I know you have something else on your mind so go on, ask away!”_

_“Okay well, I was wondering what happened that made you, you know…?”_

_“Made me say fuck you to our family? Well, have you seen their wardrobe? Like seriously black polyester, what are they bat wannabes? Hot and uncomfortable is what they are, explains their bad attitudes if you ask me. Second, your father is a real dick, in case you hadn’t realized,” Yoongi couldn’t help but giggle at his aunt’s explanation, it was all true. “There was an argument yadda, yadda, yadda. Lots of disownment and in the end I left without looking back. Though I can’t say I regret anything, that family is toxic.” And Yoongi couldn’t agree more, he hadn’t realized it at the time but looking back it probably wasn’t the best to raise your son around You-Know-Who and his most loyal. They continued their trip in silence, though this time it was a comfortable one. Yoongi was grateful that his aunt was treating him as an adult, everyone else had walked on eggshells around him, always treating him as if he was a child who hadn’t been forced to watch his parents be arrested and charged. Like he hadn’t sat in the courtroom and heard the testimonies, the awful things his parents did. He might only be 9 but he grew up fast, it was his only choice._

_Not long after their conversation, his aunt pulled onto a dirt road. As they reached the end Yoongi saw a small house. It was a large contrast to the manor but he thinks he prefers this house much more. Gone were the large grey walls and dark windows. Instead, his aunt’s house was only one story, painted white with blue trim and a matching blue door. There were seashells, rocks, and wind chimes everywhere. From where is he was standing next to the car he could make out two rocking chairs and a swing sitting on the porch. As they got closer he could hear the sound of waves. Looking past the house he gasped, he could see the ocean! He had never been this close to the ocean, he could even smell the salt in the air._

_“Come on Yoongi, let’s go inside. It looks like it’s about to rain.” And sure enough, when Yoongi looked up the sky was covered in heavy, grey clouds._

~~~

            Yoongi had been so sweet and shy those first months, always apologizing for silly things or asking before he could use anything. It was endearing but also frightening, Jieun was afraid of what her brother did to the small boy. But with time the boy grew and became more comfortable, opening up about his life prior to the trials. They talked for hours about that life, so distant it almost didn’t seem real, like a bad dream. When Yoongi had enough talking for one day they would turn on the TV and watch reruns of game shows yelling out the answers when they could. Speaking of the TV, Jieun owned a lot of muggle tools which Yoongi was assimilating to. At first, Yoongi didn’t understand why she had them and when he had asked her why she needed them she replied with a stern, “Wizarding technologies are not always superior to muggle technology.” Over time he learned this was true; it was much easier to use a phone instead of an owl or take a car instead of using the floo network, which was overly complicated and often a little too finicky about pronunciation.

             But now he was almost 11 and recently received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, his aunt was wary to see him go seeing as she knew how cruel children could be but she knew she couldn’t hold onto him forever. Yoongi was already small for his age and the son of two prominent deatheaters, he would have a lot to prove. She knew it was unfair for them to judge him, Yoongi was the sweetest boy she had ever known and nothing like his parents, but she also knew Yoongi needed to get a handle on his powers. Just yesterday he caused a small hurricane because he couldn’t find his headphones.

             Yoongi, on the other hand, desperately didn’t want to go to Hogwarts, he wanted to stay in the safety of his aunt’s small beach house. He had lived there for a little over two years and it had been the best few years of his life. His aunt loved him more than his parents ever could have, she treated him like her own son. He would be forever grateful for her love but despite her love for him, people still saw him as the son of deatheaters. He could still see the glares when they went to Diagon Alley or the whispers when they visited any of Jieun’s friends. He didn’t doubt for a second that Hogwarts would be any different. But after the whole hurricane incident, which totally wasn’t his fault, by the way, he realized he needed to get control over his magic before he hurt anyone, and if Hogwarts can do that then so be it. 

             Yoongi knew his aunt wasn’t a fan of him attending Hogwarts either, but they both understood the necessity of the situation. So, there they sat at the dinner table eating the kimchi stew his aunt made him as a last meal. They had gone to Diagon Alley earlier that day to get the necessary materials for his first year at Hogwarts. While there a man had come up to Yoongi and spit on his shoes, a testament to how little the wizarding world changed since the wars ended. The boy had just stood there stunned, it wasn’t every day that a grown man spit on you. Instead of reacting, however, he just straightened his back and kept walking. His aunt was proud. He would learn to endure, he would have to.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Yoongi to go to Hogwarts but it's all a little painful

            Saying goodbye to his aunt had been the hardest thing in his life so far, there were tears and sad words and Yoongi desperately wanted to cling to her and beg to stay. But he didn’t, because he knew it was hard enough for her already and God forbid he make her life harder. That doesn’t mean he didn’t cry, no he cried all the water out of his body and then some. In the end, he got onto the train and waved goodbye to his aunt who was standing on the platform waving a handkerchief. He laughed at his aunt’s insane arm movements, it was like she was trying land an airplane, and waved back, sniffling softly.

            He sat in a compartment alone, anyone who walked in immediately walked out after seeing who was in the compartment. That was fine though he eventually busied himself by smiling at his magical movie screen, his aunt had taught him some cools tricks involving magic and Netflix so he wouldn’t get bored on the train ride. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be practicing magic outside of Hogwarts, but technically the train was the property of Hogwarts so it counted, right? His peace was disrupted, however, at the sound of a knock.

“Hi! Sorry to bother you but I have nowhere to sit since all the compartments are full but this one is empty so I was wondering if I could sit with you?” Yoongi could only stare in silence at the orange haired boy, he was so handsome. Taking his silence for a no, the boy quickly backpedaled. “Unless you don’t want me to, which is totally fine! I can squish into another compartment. Yeah totally, I uh- don’t want to be a bother. Sorry I’ll just… leave now.”

“NO! ahm.. I mean, no you can stay. I don’t mind, I was just surprised that’s all,” _smooth Yoongi, real smooth._ The orange haired boy just smiled, ignoring Yoongi’s flushed cheeks, and settled into the compartment.

“So how come you’ve got this compartment all to yourself, huh? You should see some of the other cabins they’re filled and then some.” God this boy’s smile was blinding.

“Oh, uh I don’t know. Maybe I’m intimidating?”

“You? Intimidating? That’s hilarious! You’re so tiny and cute!” the boy was giggling and Yoongi couldn’t decide what he like better his laughter or his voice.

“I can be scary!” Yoongi puffed out his chest in mock toughness, causing the boy to laugh harder.

“I’m sure you can be. My name is Hoseok, but you can call me Hobi!”

“I’m Yoongi, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Well, Yoongles, guess we’re best friends now!” Yoongi giggled, he’d never had a best friend before, just his aunt.

“What do best friends do?” Hoseok gasped.

“Have you never had a best friend?” Yoongi blushed and shook his head, his lack of friends never bothered him until now. However, it didn’t seem to bother his new friend, who started jumping in his seat, “Oh gosh that means I get to be your first!”

            They kept talking until an older boy popped into their compartment to tell them to change into their robes. Hobi was practically buzzing with excitement while Yoongi shifted uneasily from foot to foot as the carriages arrived for the returning students. The first thing Yoongi noticed was the dark, unnatural horses pulling them, thestrals. His manor had them for a while, imported them from Europe, but they were hard to keep tame and the whole business of finding a caretaker who could actually _see_ them was quite troublesome so they let them loose after a while. Glancing over he saw the horror covering Hoseok’s face and cringed.

“You’ve lost someone?” seeing Hoseok’s shocked look at his question he quickly explained, “They’re thestrals. People used to think they were omens of ill and hunted them, but recently they’ve been passing laws to make that illegal. You can only see them if you’ve experienced death so people think they are evil but they’re actually really gentle as long as they aren’t spooked.” _kind of like me_

“Oh, I didn’t know. I lost my mom when I was 8, cancer, I guess that’s why I can see them. Can you see them too?”

“Yeah. Well, as lovely as this conversation is let’s go we still have to get to the lake and we don’t want to be late for the Welcoming Feast.”

            Hoseok and Yoongi stood amongst the other first years waiting for their name to be called. They had gone through the opening song already and Headmaster McGonagall had started calling kids up.

“Namjoon Kim” Yoongi watched as a lanky boy with big glasses walked up to the stool in front of the school. He stumbled once, tripping over nothing, before safely sitting on the stool. Before the hat even hit his head, it called out:

“Ravenclaw”

            His father had been right, Yoongi vaguely recalled his and Mr. Kim’s conversations about Namjoon and his big brain. The boy smiled happily and wandered over to an empty seat at the table decorated in blue. The process continued, over and over, children’s’ names being called and a corresponding house name. Until he heard his new friend’s name.

“Hoseok Jung”

“Hufflepuff”

Yoongi let out a sigh, it was nice knowing the boy but there was no way he would be getting into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw maybe but not Hufflepuff.

“Yoongi Min” His name startled him out of the daze he found himself in. Taking slow and steady steps toward the stool, keeping his head held high despite the whispers around him. This was what he was expecting, although it still hurt. Sitting on the stool, he could feel himself tense as the hat was brought nearer. As soon as the old leather was firm on his head it started talking.

“Hmm… Interesting… A Min unlike most… Where to put you?” _Please, please, please._ “Well, I guess… SLYTHERIN!” _no! please no!_ His pleas went unheard as the hat was pulled from his head and the sound of polite clapping could be heard. Maybe Hoseok would still be his friend? Oh, who was he kidding?

His first year had flown by and it was already Christmas time. Apparently, no one wanted to be friends with him, even in his own house. Of course, Slytherins were generally ~~nicer~~ less rude to him than the other houses but even then Yoongi felt isolated. Even Hoseok stopped talking to him, instead, he started hanging out with Namjoon and a second-year Gryffindor named Seokjin. They both seemed lovely but they also both didn’t want anything to do with Yoongi. And seeing as his two best friends didn’t bother with Yoongi, neither did Hoseok. It hurt Yoongi more than he would have liked to admit, he should’ve known better than to get his hopes up anyway. It was fine, in all honesty, the only ones who openly tormented Yoongi were the Gryffindor boys, especially the fourth years they had some vendetta against him.

However, there was a Slytherin prefect, a tall sixth year named Kwon Ji-yong, who was nice to him. Ji-yong even let him sit by him at meals so the first year wouldn’t feel alone. The elder’s friends were also really cool; Young-bae was a fifth-year Gryffindor student and also prefect, Dae-sung was also a fifth year Slytherin prefect, Seung-hyun was a sweet fourth year Ravenclaw who had just been made prefect, and lastly, Choi Seung-hyun who went by T.O.P was a seventh year Hufflepuff and Head boy. They had all been really welcoming, understanding that he was not his parents and shouldn’t pay for their mistakes. But they couldn’t protect him all the time.

Yoongi had been walking to class, minding his own business, when a third year had come barreling past him. Without enough time to move aside, their shoulders collided.

“Watch it, snake!” He called out as he continued on his way. Yoongi didn’t realize it then but he snapped. With a surge of confidence, he yelled back, “It was your fault!”

The boy skidded to a stop in the middle of the hall and turned on his heel. After seeing the snarl aimed his way Yoongi could feel his confidence drain away, much like the color from his face, “What did you say? Oh, you want to get your ass beat? Gladly!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!”

“Shut up, you’re just pathetic.” It was safe to say Yoongi spent the night in the infirmary.

            After the whole incident was over and Yoongi returned to his classes the older boys would never leave him alone. Always walking him to classes and sitting with him at lunch, Ji-yong and Dae-sung walked him to his room every night. It was more than a little annoying, Yoongi was a person who greatly valued his alone time and now he had none. His aunt, on the other hand, was happy he finally had friends, even though they were more like guards. Despite their overprotective habits, they were great friends to have and Yoongi was grateful to them. With the protection of the older boys his first year flew by and his summer followed suit.

            The next year, with T.O.P having left and gone onto work in the Department of Mysteries, the boys fell out of touch. They no longer had their sweet Hufflepuff to mediate their arguments, within the first few months of Yoongi’s second year Ji-yong and Young-bae were no longer on speaking terms. The rest of the boys followed suit picking sides, dividing the group further. So caught up in their fighting, they had neglected to protect their Yoongi. It wasn’t until Yoongi was sent to St. Mungo’s for advanced treatment, due to a rather sinister prank pulled by some Gryffindor boys, that they realized they needed to get their priorities in order. By the end of the school year, everything was normal again, minus a few Gryffindor boys and the boys were back together and ready to face the world. Ji-yong promised to write tons and still keep in connect, even though he now was working for a healer at St. Mungo’s.

            The next year passed by as uneventfully as the last, and by the end, Yoongi was sad to see his friends go. They were also sad to leave Yoongi alone, especially since Dae-sung couldn’t protect him all the time, but Yoongi reassured them that he wasn’t a fragile first year anymore.

“Don’t say that Yoongs, you’ll always be my little first year!” Young-bae cried, causing the older boys to laugh and Yoongi to pout. But it was true, Yoongi would always be the small first year they had to protect, no matter how pouty Yoongi got.

~~~ 

            The following summer had also been uneventful as usual, he didn’t exactly have a ton of friends to hang out with and going places was never fun since nasty glares seemed to follow him everywhere. He and his aunt stayed at home, painting and watching reruns of Jeopardy. Yoongi had also taken up photography as well as songwriting. Nothing too complex just a few pretty pictures of sunsets and melodies matched with the piano. It had gone far enough for his aunt to gift him a camera and notebook for his birthday. So, despite the lack of friends his summer had been fine, fun even.

            In late August he received a letter from Dae-sung explaining that he wouldn’t be returning this year due to family complications, his parents were divorcing and he was now living with his father and would be attending Durmstrung. To say Yoongi was devastated would be an understatement, they had formed a close bond despite the age gap and now he had lost him. Just like he had lost Hoseok, just like he lost everyone. And when he thought his life couldn’t get any worse Mr. Kim, who had kept his promise and visited Yoongi and his aunt rather often, had sent him a letter. Yoongi knew it had to be important if it couldn’t wait until Mr. Kim’s next visit, which was only a few weeks away. So, with shaking hands he opened the letter. It read:

Addressed to Mr. Yoongi Min,

As you can probably deduct this matter is of utmost importance and cannot wait till our next meeting. I truly regret to have to be the one to give you this information, but it is mandatory you must be made aware and as your case officer it has fallen upon me to tell you. So, I formally regret to inform you that Mrs. Min Yoonji and Mr. Min Jihoon have requested an appeal to their life sentence in Azkaban. Their try for an appeal has been granted and a court date has been set for October 3rd. You have been called to give a testimony. However, the Ministry cannot force you into testifying, but it is highly recommended you attend. We will discuss this further at our next meeting, though I do request an owl with a tentative idea at the least before next week. With this being said, I apologize for this unfortunate event.

My deepest apologies,

Kim Young-Jin

           He dropped the letter in disbelief, his parents were trying to appeal? He thought a life sentence in Azkaban meant a life sentence. What if the appeal was granted and they were granted their freedom back? Would he have to live with them again? Yoongi let out a sob at that thought, having to live with his parents again would be devastating. He barely survived it the first time, before he had ever known his aunt, he just couldn’t go back to those monsters.

            Hearing the sobbing Jieun came into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was her baby, tears falling down his face. “Oh sweetie, come here. Shush, shush, I got you now. I’ll always have you, okay?” she rocked him back and forth till he calmed down again, “Now want to tell me what’s got you so worked up?” The small boy just pointed to the letter sitting on the table, how had she not seen it before? Picking it up and scanning through it she gasped, “Oh hell no, how dare they?” Those monsters wanted to be free? After all, they had done to their world? To Yoongi? After she finished reading they sat in silence for a while.

“I’m going to testify,” seeing his aunt’s concerned gaze he quickly continues, “I was too young before but now I have the opportunity to help get justice, I have to do this! I _want_ to do this! Please?”

“Okay, okay! I’ll make arrangements for the trial, but I think we should wait and talk to Mr. Kim before we make any decisions. Just know this won’t be an easy thing, I remember testifying in one of the first trials way back, and it was a lot. Just be careful, Yoon, alright? I love you.”

“I love you too aunty.”

“Besides, worst come to worst we move to America and change our identities!”

“Aunty!”

            During his first few weeks returning to Hogwarts, he realized something, his parent’s trial was the talk of the school. He heard it everywhere, from whispers on the train to hushed conversations in the dining hall. Somehow they had found out Yoongi would be attending and testifying. He knew what they thought, they all thought he was going to testify for his parents' release and who was he to correct them? Besides it’s not like they would believe him anyway, they all thought he was some monster. Still, he couldn’t help but want to shout in frustration when another girl glares at him during dinner or a boy shoulders him in the hall. He just wanted to explain it to them, that his parents were horrible, despicable people and he hated them just as much as anyone else here. He might not have known it then but he knows now his parents were horrible, parents aren’t supposed to hurt their child. His aunt was the only parental figure in his life. He even he tried to call her mom for a while but after the horrible memories that followed the word, he returned to aunt. She understood, she had heard the stories and seen the scars, she had dealt with his nightmares and his reservations to skinship, she had taught him that not every touch causes harm and every word is not poison. But he couldn’t explain this to anyone, no one would listen. He long since stopped trying to explain that he wasn’t his parents, instead putting his efforts into more useful things, like his newest hobby, creating charms.

            When he had started creating charms, he had originally started on accident. He was trying to cast a disillusion spell on a bench, don’t ask it’s complicated, and mispronounced the incantation. At first, he assumed it hadn’t mattered and worked anyway as everyone had just walked by like the bench wasn’t there, one even ran into the bench. Then a girl came stomping through the courtyard and sat right down on the bench. She noticed him staring and yelled at him to “Stop staring, freak! Get away from my bench!” He had quickly run off, what had just happened?

             Later that day, in divination, he had heard people asking where the girl, Maria he soon found out, had gone. No one had seen her during lunch, Yoongi couldn’t help but wonder if he accidentally made her invisible by touching the bench. He was about to go to the headmaster with his concerns when Maria walked into the classroom.

“Sorry Professor, I was at lunch and lost track of time.” She rushed to sit down behind Yoongi and he could hear her angrily whispering to her friends. “How come none of you came out? I was waiting forever for you guys!”

“What are you talking about? We went out to the courtyard but we didn’t see you!”  
“I was sitting on the bench, like always!” _Had they really not seen her? How?_

“The bench wasn’t there! We looked around the courtyard and didn’t see you, or it!” Her friend huffed and he heard the pillows shift, the conversation was over. He was curious about how they had missed the bench. It was right in the middle of the courtyard, and besides, she was their friend wouldn’t they have searched for her?

“I’m glad we didn’t see her at lunch, I don’t know if I could deal with her attitude today,” he had heard one of them whisper. The girls around her giggle. Yoongi wondered if they hadn’t seen the girl simply because they didn’t want to. He would have to test his theory.

            After copious testing, he discovered that the charm, which he cleverly named notice me not, would only work on inanimate objects. Whenever the charm was cast the object would become not quite invisible, more like ignorable. The only way to see the object was if you were purposefully searching for it. At first, the spell only lasted a few hours but he kept tweaking it until it would last seemingly forever. One noticeable effect of the charm was that whoever touched the charmed object was affected for as long as they were in contact with it. Once he was sure he had perfected it, he cast it over a pen that his aunt had given him to go along with his notebook, which was now full of spells instead of lyrics. Now, as long as he carried the pen the charm would affect him as well. He continued to tweak different charms, changing the direction of wand movements or replacing syllables. Soon he started going to the library to learn the mechanics of charms. After that, he started learning Latin in order to create new charms entirely. Let’s just say his fourth year started going pretty smoothly.

            Well, it was going smoothly right up until the week of the trial. Mr. Kim and his aunt had come up with a plan: his aunt would be pulling him Monday and he would return that Saturday. The trial was Wednesday and Yoongi would spend the first few days practicing his testimony with Mr. Kim and other officials and then after the trial, he would attend a press conference and hopefully relay the good news. There was talk of extracting memories for concrete proof but nothing was definite. Besides his worry for the trials, his notice-me-not charm was becoming a lot less useful because people were purposely searching for him. It was not a fun Sunday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, a regularly scheduled update! I'm as shocked as you are!


	3. the trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's trial time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late, I went on vacation and didn't have any cell service! The next chapter will still be out on Wednesday though

           When he woke up Monday morning he took his trunk, which he had packed and then re-packed again last night, he would be staying with his aunt in a muggle hotel in London while the trial was occurring so he had to have the necessary materials. He was mainly excited to have his phone back, as a Hogwarts rule there was a phone ban, besides there was almost no cellular connection anywhere for miles around. Due to this, he had left his phone with his aunt, who had promised to bring it with her when she came to get him. Speaking of his aunt he was so excited to see her, he rarely got the opportunity to visit her besides holidays and he missed her desperately, despite the term starting relatively recently. He couldn’t wait to hug her.

“Mr. Min, are you ready to go?” Professor Malfoy had interrupted his train of thought, Yoongi was startled, he hadn’t even heard the man enter.

“Yes, Professor, I just need to grab my wand and we can be on our way,” Malfoy, as the head of his house, was to escort Yoongi to the headmistress’ office to meet his aunt. After grabbing his wand, Malfoy ushered him out the door. They walked in complete silence down the quiet halls, most children were in their first-period class. Yoongi couldn’t help but grip his charmed pen out of habit, and the desperate need to be invisible at the moment. As they approached the large statue Malfoy cleared his throat and, with a small roll of his eyes, said, “Marauders Map.” The statue rotated away to reveal a staircase, one that led to the headmistress’s office.

“Well, this is as far as I go. Up you go, chop, chop lad. You don’t want to keep your aunt waiting, do you?” Yoongi shook his head.

This was Yoongi’s first time in the headmaster’s office, he tried to stay out of trouble at all costs, he didn’t need to prove anyone right. Just as he started to ascend the stairs he saw professor Flitwick round the corner dragging one Taehyung Kim and Jimin Park in his direction. Taehyung would not stop giggling even though Jimin was repeatedly batting at him with—webbed hands? Those two were ever the trouble makers, rivaling only the Weasely twins, and unlike Yoongi they would frequent the headmaster’s office to either undo a spell gone wrong or for punishment, sometimes both. Yoongi had a feeling that this time it was the last one.

“Ah, Mr. Kim I see you added gillyweed to the drowsiness draught even though I told you it would not end well?” Professor Malfoy mused.

“Sorry, sir! I just thought that if it was added then when Jimin fell asleep he would dream of being able to breathe underwater!” Taehyung tried to explain. Yoongi scoffed, that was surely the dumbest thing he has ever heard, it seemed that Malfoy shared his same sentiments as he rolled his eyes.

“GILLYWEED? Are you mad or just a bumbling idiot! That’s not how potions work, I can’t believe you! Bloody hell, you better pray that headmistress McGonagall can fix this or I will totally tell your father!”

“Come on! It’s fine, it’s just some webbed fingers and toes! It’s not a big deal! I just wanted to help, I know you’re afraid of water so I just thought…” Taehyung trailed off. Jimin’s face softened hearing Taehyung’s explanation and sighed. Yoongi could tell he wasn’t actually mad at the younger boy.

“As touching as that was boys, I’m afraid the headmistress is waiting,” Professor Flitwick spoke up looking thoroughly amused. “Although I’m afraid you two may need to wait a minute it seems someone else has an appointment before you.” The boys, for seemingly the first time, realized they had an audience. The joking atmosphere disappeared when they saw who it was and the two just gave him a glare and stared at the ground. Yoongi sighed, of course, they didn’t like him. He turned away not willing to deal with the students anymore and started up the steps. Each step he shed a layer of his defenses that he built up for the school year. First he returned the charmed pen to his pocket, then he let his shoulders relax, and lastly, as he reached the door he felt his mask of indifference slide off and a smile found its way onto his face. He knocked on the door and it immediately opened.

           He could see Minerva McGonagall sitting behind her desk in all her terrifying glory. Headmistress McGonagall was a truly inspiring witch and there were stories of a stern hard-faced woman who had helped defeat Voldemort in the Second Great War. She was still stern but the war had drained away much of her remaining youth, she was left hunched and tired, haunted by memories of war. Despite this she was still terrifying in her own way, she survived a war as well as teaching both the Marauders _and_ the Weasely twins. She had an aura of intimidation but she had a soft spot for Yoongi, a boy judged too harshly for a past that wasn’t even his. Standing in front of the desk was his aunt and Mr. Kim. Mr. Kim, who was the official who would take them to and from the trial, and Yoongi wouldn’t be lying saying he was relieved to hear Mr. Kim had been chosen for the job, he felt comfortable around the older man. Yoongi ran to his aunt and hugged her, after about a minute Mr. Kim cleared his throat. Yoongi let go and turned to the man who had his arms open wide for a hug as well. Yoongi just giggled and hugged the man as well. McGonagall watched on from behind her desk, a small smile on her thin lips.

“As you well know Mr. Min, you will be leaving for the week and in order to not fall behind your teachers are giving you work to do, of course, it is all non-magical work and I expect you to catch up on all the things you’ve missed on your return. The homework is not due until Monday so if you have any questions over the weekend feel free to ask the professors. I know this is a trying time for you but please remember you are doing the right thing.” Minerva said and gave him a gentle smile. He had talked with all his teachers and agreed that his homework would be taken to the ministry and he would pick it up after the trial so he wouldn’t have to worry about it while preparing. He was glad his teachers, unlike his fellow students, were understanding.

“Alright, if that’s all sorted we better be off! Wouldn’t want to miss the portkey!” Mr. Kim said and they were escorted out.

            They kept an easy silence between the trio as they walked down the stairs and into the hallway. He realized as they entered that the first classes had ended and kids were moving to their second. There were lots of student in the hall, most of which stopped to gawk and the three. Yoongi despite just wanting to hide his face in his aunt’s shoulder, walked with confidence down the halls. He wished he couldn’t see the faces that were whispering about him. His aunt and Mr. Kim seemed to sense his distress and moved quickly through the castle glaring at children who stared too long. Once out of Hogwarts Yoongi seemed to relax and his aunt handed him his phone. He ~~squealed~~ let out a manly noise at the sight of the small device.

~~~

            The trip had gone smoothly and now Yoongi sat on an old hotel bed, he could hear his aunt in the bathroom getting ready to go to bed. Yoongi wouldn’t help but stare at his phone turning the phone over in his hand. Everything was so surreal, he just wanted to curl up on his bed and sleep until the trial ended. He didn’t want to think about his parents being free, or having to live with them again. There would be no life for him if they were freed. His lips formed a grim line, that’s why he needs to testify, so they can never be free again.

“You’re thinking too hard again, honey,” he heard his aunt say. “Just rest, we’ll think tomorrow, okay?” Yoongi just nodded as he grabbed his pajamas to change into.

            As he laid in the dark, analyzing the stucco pattern on the ceiling he felt his mind wander. He thought of a boy with a bright smile but dark eyes, he thought of a different boy with a heart as big as his brain. He thought of another as brave as he was beautiful and yet another whose boxy smile was as bright as his brain. And a small boy whose size didn’t limit his compassion and lastly a boy who became strong to protect the ones he loved. Each one perfectly flawed, each one he loved, each one hated him. Confused? Well, do you remember Hoseok? Well, he and Namjoon and Seokjin had started a little club during their first and second years. They had called it Bangtan, or BTS for short. It had just been the three of them for a year until one day a first-year boy with bright red hair had drug a small pink haired boy to sit beside them at dinner. A few weeks later another small first year, this one with a bunny smile, started to sit with them as well. They became inseparable, you never saw one without at least one other member. And worst of all they were all so cute. Now, two years later, Yoongi couldn’t help but have a crush on them. Yes, all of them.

            He’d never meant for it to happen. It wasn’t like they did anything nice or special to him, in fact, it was kind of the opposite, but it was the way they treated everyone else. They were kind and always willing to help. He supposes it started with Hoseok, it had just seemed right for him to be his first crush. The first boy to ever talk to him without hating him for his parents, to be kind to him. Next was Seokjin, but everyone likes Seokjin he’s just that handsome. But it was more than his face, it was how he always made sure his youngers ate or finished their homework, it was his heart that Yoongi loved. Jimin was his next realization, the boy was just adorable. He had these tiny fingers and whenever they were brought up he’d stamp his foot and pout. That and he literally cared for everyone, even bothering to help first years find books in the library. Then it was probably Taehyung because wherever Jimin is Taehyung is not far behind, even if it was in Yoongi’s heart. The boy was also so smart, smarter than he let on. He could tell by a waver in your voice exactly what emotion you felt and just how to respond. Often times people thought he was dumb because of how he acted, but in reality, the boy was so much more than anyone gave him credit for. Namjoon was the most surprising to him, but it felt almost as right as Hoseok. He had already known so much about him from Mr. Kim but Namjoon was so much more. He wasn’t just a brain, he was a cute, clumsy fool. Yet despite his tendency to break anything he touched, he was gentle. The last one he fell for was Jungkook, Yoongi blames that stupid bunny smile. He had tried so hard not to like him because he was just so young but the small boy grew up. Grew to protect the things he loved as fiercely as the lion on his robes. His feelings always confused him, how could he like 6 boys? But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop liking them.

            He knew he didn’t love them, no he was smart enough to know they would never reciprocate any feelings let alone love. He sat in the background as he watched them laugh and play and live, careful not to be caught staring. He was content with observing them, it wasn’t like he deserved their love anyway. Sighing he turned to the side to look at the red numbers staring mockingly back. _3:34_ This was going to be a long week.

 ~~~

            He woke up with a jolt to the sound of B.A.P blasting out of his phone. Today was the day of the trial. He had spent the last few days preparing his testimony, he consented to Veritaserum and having his memories pulled. The trial was closed to press and outsiders, it was only his aunt, Mr. Kim, his parents, a handful of witnesses, the Wizengamot, and him. He had been dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and a green blazer, his aunt had messed with his hair for about an hour before giving in to his whining. It wasn’t like anyone would really be seeing him, “Appearances matter, sweetie,” his aunt replied when he told her this. He just scoffed as they walked into the courtroom.

            They were early so only a few other people who were planned to give testimonies were there, a few of which were giving him the evil eye. _Wow,_ he thought, _how mature._ He turned to face his aunt who met his gaze and gave him a comforting smile. Within a few minutes the remainder of the Wizengamot trickled in and they were ready to begin. The Minister herself, Hermione Granger, was the last to enter. Everyone rose as she entered, sitting down again only after she took her seat. Yoongi couldn’t help but stare in awe at her, she was the youngest Minister to date. She fought alongside Harry Potter himself and helped to save the wizarding world, besides that she was ridiculously smart. She raised her hand for silence and the crowd’s hushed whispers dropped off.

“As I’m sure everyone here has strong opinions about the case at hand, however, we must not let this cloud our judgment and remain unbiased while making a decision,” she spoke clearly, eyes wandering over the body of witches and wizards. “With that having been said, let’s begin. I stand before you and call Min Yoonji and Min Jihoon to the floor.”

            The doors burst open and at first Yoongi can’t see them, people surrounded him trying to get a better view of his parents. When he caught sight of them he let out a gasp. His mother’s once black hair was streaked white and her previously perfect skin was wrinkled and pinched. His father hadn’t changed much but Yoongi could see the maniacal glint in his eye and the bags from little sleep. Despite their haggard appearance they strutted, in true Min fashion, straight past the gawking assembly and straight to the middle of the floor. No, they were not repentant for their actions they were vengeful. If they were freed it would be hell on earth.

            The crowd was silent again as the Minister raised her hand again, “Alright, you have asked for an appeal and we have gathered today to see if you’ve truly changed or not. So please explain to us why you are deserving of another chance?” Her voice was clipped and measured, Yoongi’s breath caught in his throat. He started praying to whatever God there might be to make sure his parents fail today.

“We would like to first of all apologize. My wife and I were tricked, mislead, brainwashed into believing a horrible falsehood. However, that doesn’t excuse our actions or the people we hurt.  We recognize that Voldemort was a truly horrible man. We renounce our connections with him and his followers. We recognize that our deeds must not go unpunished. However, we don’t believe the punishment fits the crime. A life sentence in Azkaban for the mistreatment of a few muggles does not seem to be equal. We have served nearly five years in that place and you can see the toll it has had on my wife. She is no longer the same. All we want is to be able to live a quiet peaceful life, far away, _with our son_.” Yoongi felt himself freeze at those words. His mind convulsing, _please don’t make me go back!_ He flinched when his aunt squeezed his shoulder but soon relaxed into the comforting hand.

“Ah yes, your son. You do realize he has come here to testify today, correct?” Minister Granger asked his father.

“Of course, my family has nothing to hide.”

“Good to know because he has consented to veritaserum as well as a memory viewing,” Yoongi felt a small burst of triumph as his father’s smile slip for a moment before pulling himself together and nodding tightly. “Well then we should continue the trial, Min Yoongi I believe you have asked to go first? So please come beside me.” The minister stood off to the side of the room. As Yoongi approached a potions master joined the floor and handed a vial, of what Yoongi assumed was the truth potion, to Minister Granger. She smiled and nodded her thanks. As he reached her she handed him the vial and he placed it between his lips and swallowed. There were a few minutes of silence to make sure the potion took effect before the question began. It had started off simple with the Minister asking the basic questions.

“Full name?”

“Min Yoongi”

“Age?”

“13 years old”

“Where do you attend school?”

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”

“Do you enjoy school?”

“Sometimes”

Then the floor was open to the Wizengamot to ask their questions.

“How young were you during the Second Wizarding War?”

“It started as I turned 4 and ended when I was about 7.”

“How can we know your recount of what has happened is accurate?”

“Did you know scientists think the mind starts developing at age three. It’s a crucial age for humans, they develop their personality and start remembering things. They are at their most impressionable. Besides memories linked to pain or strong emotions are often easily remembered. I am not saying I remember everything that happened around me but I do remember that my parents are not good people.”

“Did you ever interact with anyone outside your family?”

“A few select other Death Eaters”

“Just to be clear, you do not wish to see your parents freed?”

“No,” Yoongi stared at the old wizard who stared back in shock. The murmurs had risen to whispers now. Everyone looking at one another to make sure they were hearing right. He didn’t dare glance back at his parents, keeping his face towards the Wizengamot.

“Why?” a woman with long red hair asked.

“When I lived with them all I knew was pain and death, it was what made my parents who they are. But while living with my aunt I discovered love and compassion. I don’t believe I would have survived in my parents care nor do I believe they have truly changed.” The whispers were now full on yelling. People shouting about this and that and how the trial shouldn’t even be happening. Then one particularly dazed voice broke through the noise. A pale witch with shocking white hair had asked a question that seemed to choke the assembly into silence.

“Did you’re parents ever hit or abuse you in any way?” He could feel the bated breath in the room. Out of instinct he turned to his father and saw his father’s deep scowl. Taking a deep breath, he finally felt free.

“Yes” And that was all that needed to be said for the council to go to hell. People demanding their immediate return to Azkaban. However, Minister Granger just returned to the middle of the floor and raised her hand once again.

“As interesting as this is, I believe it’s time to move onto the memory portion of the testimony. Young Mr. Min has asked to leave the room as his memories are played and he has been allowed to do so.”

            Yoongi had asked to leave because he had already seen those memories, hell he’d experienced them. He knew what was going to happen and he preferred not to see the horrified looks and pity thrown his way. He also felt no inclination to live through those memories any more than absolutely necessary. He sat on a bench outside the room as he waited for the memories to stop. He could still hear them though; the sound of leather meeting skin and agonizing screams. He felt his scars start to ache, a reminder that he no longer that helpless little boy, he is a survivor.

            After he was brought back into the room, he could feel all eyes on him. He could see the sympathetic smiles and shock filled eyes. A small part of him laughed, _they had the nerve to think he loved his parents,_ but with a blank face, he returned to his seat. He looked over to his aunt and Mr. Kim, and couldn’t help but smile a little. His aunt had pressed her lips into a grim line and looked straight ahead with hate-filled eyes and Mr. Kim whose usually bright smile was twisted in an angry snarl. These were the people who truly loved him, who didn’t feel pity for him but anger for his parents.

            The rest of the testimonies were essentially the same, his parents were horrible people who killed a loved one/s in front of their eyes. There was one older man who had looked weirdly familiar, he soon found out he muggle who his parents tortured. He had been surprised they allowed him to keep his memories, but grateful nonetheless that there was someone else willing to go against his parents. In truth by the end of the testimonies everyone knew his parents wouldn’t be freed, even his parents themselves, no one had even bothered to come forth and testify on their behalf. This didn’t stop the wave of relief which washed over Yoongi when the verdict was given, his parents were to immediately return to Azkaban and finish their sentence. He was safe again. His parents, on the other hand, were not nearly as happy. His mother had fallen to the floor and began to weep, while his father started yelling. Yoongi turned away from his parents, they didn’t deserve his interest. As they were being escorted out Yoongi made eye contact with his father, he gave Yoongi a twisted smile, the one he gave before he tugged Yoongi down to the dungeons, one that promised pain. Yoongi felt a small stone of dread settle in his stomach, had he made the right choice?

“Let’s go now, Yoongi. I think we’ve both had enough of this,” his aunt whispered in his ear and he nodded. He let out a relieved noise as they left the stuffy courtroom. Now all that was left was a press conference of sorts since reporters were not allowed in during the trial there would be a brief meeting to explain what had happened and for the reporters to ask the witnesses their questions. But before that, he really needed a coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie this started out as a sope fic and then i lost direction and made it ot7 so sorry if some parts seem a bit rushed or slightly misplaced, I tried my best :(


	4. new friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi returns to Hogwarts and found it's changed in quite a few ways

 

            He sat on the raised platform in front of the sea of reporters. Cameras flashing and people yelling, it was all giving him a headache. Instead of showing his annoyance he put on a mask of indifference. Glancing beside him he saw the other 5 witnesses who testified with him. He made eye contact with the muggle who gave him a smile and nodded, he nodded in return.

            Minister Granger walked up to the podium and muttered a quick sonorous charm before she began to speak. “Please, everyone! Settle down, we have much to cover and our friends here are very tired,” she motioned to all of them sitting behind her. “As I’m sure you have many questions, I will answer a few now and then open the floor to any other questions you may have.” She waited till everyone had finally settled to begin again, “First of all, the thing I’m sure you’ve been wondering about, the Mins have been returned to Azkaban to complete their sentence,” she waited till the cheers died down, “With that being said I would like to thank our witnesses. Each one here testified against the Mins, truly brave souls are amongst us. I would personally like to recognize Yoongi Min, our youngest witness today, and Fredrick Ott, a muggle survivor, for their testimonies. Each of which pivotal in their own right as to the final decision of the case. So please a round of applause for them!” Yoongi blushed at the sudden attention. He didn’t deserve the applause, he didn’t testify to protect the wizarding world, no he owed them nothing, he testified to keep himself and his aunt safe from his madmen of parents. Nevertheless, he smiled politely, he was still a Min and a Slytherin after all and bowed his head. The muggle, Fredrick, grimly smiled back at the audience.

Minister Granger said a few more words regarding the trial, specifics about how the testimonies went, before opening the floor to reporters. The first journalist to pose a question was a young wizard, “My question is for Mr. Min, I was wondering what your personal view of the trial and its results are?”

Yoongi stepped up to the platform and held his wand to his throat. Despite the charm, his voice sounded weak to him, “I think it was a desperate ploy my parents made in hopes to free themselves. As for the results, I could not be happier with the decisions of the Minister and High Council. Thank you.”

“What was your testimony about? You were awfully young during that time weren’t you?” a shrill voice pipes up. Yoongi knew Rita Skeeter, knew she was a slimy slug who tried to twist and tangle words to fit her narrative.

“I was given veritaserum and responded to questions asked by the High Council as well as Minister Granger, along with a memory viewing for transparency,” he spoke slowly and carefully, making sure his words were plain enough.

“Well yes, that all sounds standard. I was asking for details. Like what questions were you asked or what the memories cont-“

“One question only, Ms. Skeeter, you know the rules,” the Minister’s voice rang clear and sharp. Skeeter glanced at her with a certain fear in her eyes and sat back down quickly.

“Mr. Ott, if I remember correctly you are a muggle, how were you allowed to keep your memories?”

“I wasn't at first but…” Yoongi drowned out the rest of the questions. Focusing on keeping his breathing steady and not fall into a pit of memories. _Breath in 1…2…3…4 and out 1…2…3…4…5, breath in 1…2…3…4 and out 1…2…3…4…5, bre-_

“Mr. Min is it true you were abused under your parents’ care?” His head snapped up looking at the wiry reporter. He glanced at his aunt for a second and she shrugged her shoulders. He huffed, always helpful that one.

“They are not my parents they are the two people who created me but nothing more, they have only caused me pain in my life. I am much happier with my aunt than I ever was or would be with those monsters.” His voice miraculously remained steady. He stood head held high, denouncing his parents. The crowd was silent for a moment before they broke out into shouting each reporter trying to ask a question.

“I think that’s enough! We’ve heard plenty and all our friends are very tired let’s let them rest, thank you for coming! Safe Travels,” the Minister interrupted the chaos. Yoongi had never been more grateful in his life as he and the other 5 witnesses walked off stage. Once his feet hit solid ground he was burying his face into his aunt’s shoulder as he sagged. She chuckled and pet his head.

“Let’s get back to the hotel, yeah? We’ve only got one more day together,” his aunt suggested.

            By the time they got back to the hotel, it was well past dinner both neither had eaten anything since breakfast, so they decided to order room service. Giggling they sat in bed watching Jeopardy reruns on the television as they ate. They planned to have a quiet day in Muggle London and then return to the hotel by late afternoon so Yoongi could catch up on his homework. Then Friday he would finish up the remainder of his homework and wait for the press to cool down. He didn’t need to get mobbed on his way back to school.

            Time flew by and before he knew it, it was Friday evening and he was saying goodbye to his aunt again as he boarded the train for the second time that year. It was strange being in the empty train, he had become accustomed to the loud chatter of other students but now it was strangely silent. He glanced out the window wondering if he had made the right choice deciding to come back to Hogwarts. Maybe he should’ve taken his aunt’s advice and moved to America. He just doesn’t belong here, he might never belong.

~~~

            Hogwarts post-trial was very different than Hogwarts pretrial. At first, he hadn’t even noticed the difference, until a small first year Gryffindor ran up to him and asked him to sign a newspaper. Apparently, the Daily Prophet, as well as every other wizarding paper, decided to run a feature on the trial and he had made the front page. He had smiled at the boy and signed right across the picture of him and Fredrick Ott shaking hands and smiling. In all honesty, he had been hoping for a quiet return, but that had quickly been obliterated as the Headmistress thanked him at dinner.

“Since the West Tower is under renovations we ask that all students avoid using it, Professor Flitwick’s office has been moved to the Dungeons until it is finished. On a similar note, our caretaker Argus Filch has asked me to remind all that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds and any student caught there will be in serious trouble! Lastly, I would like to welcome back Mr. Yoongi Min. I’m sure you have all been made aware of his recent endeavors, so I would like to extend our thanks and gratitude to him. That’s all, enjoy!”

            Yoongi couldn’t bring himself to reach for the food now before him, feeling slightly sick of people staring at him. Grabbing an apple and a roll he decided to take a walk to clear his mind.

            He was about halfway through his usual trek (down the beaten path to the groundkeeper’s hut, then to the ruins, looping around the quidditch fields and back inside by curfew), when he heard what sounded like crying? Yes someone was crying, someone hiding behind a piece of the broken ruins. As he got closer he noticed a flash of bubblegum pink. Sighing he mentally prepared himself to talk to the small boy. As he rounded the ruin Jimin looked up, his face streaked with tears and eyes red-rimmed. Yoongi sighed.

“Come here often?” He drawled and the boy rolled his eyes.

“Only when I want to be _alone_ ,” the emphasis put on alone was obviously a hint to walk away but Yoongi couldn’t bring himself to leave the boy.

“Funny me too, guess we can be alone together,” the boy huffed and looked away.

“That defeats the purpose of being alone!” the boy obviously didn’t want him here and Yoongi knew he wouldn’t benefit from staying around much longer.

“Alright, if you want me to leave I’ll leave,” he put his hands up in surrender.

“No, no I’m sorry. It’s just been a long day, you know?” the boy sighed.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“It’s not a big deal, just some of my other housemates won’t talk to me because I wouldn’t go to the lake with them. Which I totally would have if I wasn’t, well, never mind,” the boy cut himself off but Yoongi knew what he was going to say.

“If you weren’t afraid of the water?” he asked.

“How did you know that? Have you been spying on me?” there was an angry flush crawling up the pinkette’s neck.

“Chill pinky, I overheard your friend Taehyung before I had to leave explaining that as his reasoning to put gillyweed in a sleeping draught, which is not the brightest move if you ask me,” Yoongi chuckled.

“Oh yeah, you were there for that. God that was so embarrassing! He’s so smart but so dumb!” Jimin’s cheeks tinted pink and he giggled.

“I suppose even the smartest aren’t the wisest,” Yoongi muttered in his most sage voice and Jimin giggle again. He grinned, “I like you better smiling than crying, pinky.”

“Hey don’t call me that! It’s totally offensive!” Jimin cried indigently, tears forgotten.

“Oh yeah? How so?” Yoongi smirked

“It’s totally hairist!”

“That is so not a thing.”

“Yes, it is!”

“Nu-uh”

Yea huh!”

“Nope”

“Yep”

“No it’s n-” Yoongi was cut off but a loud growling noise and Jimin turned bright pink.

“Sorry, I must’ve missed dinner,” Jimin looked down.

“Here, it’s not much but it’ll hold you over till you get back to the dining hall. If you hurry you could still catch the end of dinner,” Yoongi tossed him the roll and helped him stand up. The pinkette grinned at him and Yoongi felt his knees wobble a bit.

“You’re not going back?” Jimin asked.

“Nah, too much attention since I got back. Kind of just wanted to be left alone, you know?” Yoongi laughed. Jimin seemed to sag for a moment.

“I’m sorry, by the way, for how horrible I was to you! You never did anything to anyone and everyone just assumed you were horrible, even when Seung Hyung said you were really sweet no one believed him. You never deserved that and I’m sorry!” Jimin seemed out of breath at the end, cheeks pink and huffing lightly.

“Hey, calm down pinky! It’s fine and besides you never did anything to me,” Yoongi smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

“But that’s the thing, I didn’t do _anything_! I didn’t stop people from spreading rumors or being mean to you. I didn’t try to be your friend, I just didn’t do _anything_!” The poor boy looked close to tears.

“What’s happened is in the past, I don’t hold you accountable for that. I’ve learned it’s harder to hate than to let go.” He smiled at the boy, “You better hurry, don’t want to miss dinner!” Jimin’s eyes widened as he waved and turned around to sprint back into the castle. As he was running back he yelled a thanks over his shoulder. _Well, that went better than expected_ he thought to himself as he finished his walk.

            Breakfast the next morning was slightly awkward seeing as though Yoongi was trying to fight off some of the Slytherin girls, who previously wouldn’t even look let alone speak to him, and still hold a normal conversation with Jimin. Yes that Jimin, after their conversation last night Jimin had deemed them friends and Park Jimin sits with his friends. Yoongi could feel the prickle of eyes on him but he didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, the rest of BTS were just as shocked as him when Jimin had gotten up from his seat next to Taehyung and practically pranced over to him. Although Yoongi couldn’t deny the small bubble of smugness that came when looking at the horrified face of Kim Namjoon, sue him.

            He and Jimin were in the middle of a pretty heated debate over whether sugar quills or chocolate frogs were better, sugar quills obviously, when a certain Kim Taehyung had decided to approach.

“No one even eats the frogs, pinky, therefore sugar quills are far superior!”

“I told you not to call me that! And besides, you don’t buy the frogs for the frogs you buy them for the cards! That’s the fun part!”

“Um, Jiminie is it- I mean can I?” Taehyung had interrupted, fidgeting awkwardly beside the table. Yoongi had jumped, having been too immersed in the argument to have seen the boy approaching. Jimin just yanked him down and pulled him into the argument.

“Tell Yoongi-hyung that chocolate frogs are way better than sugar quills!” Jimin pouted to his best friend. Taehyung looked slightly uncomfortable surrounded by Slytherin but answered nonetheless.

“They’re not? Sugar quills are definitely better,” Teahyung went wide-eyed as Yoongi let out a yelp.

“See! I told you pinky! Hashtag team sugar quills all the way!” Yoongi gave Taehyung a gummy smile and offered a high-five. The unease melted away as Tae whooped back and slapped Yoongi’s hand.

“I told you not to call me that!” Jimin pouted.

“Aww don’t pout Jimbles, your Taetae will save you! Now mister Yoongi I don’t think calling Jimbles here Pinky is very considerate, do you?” Taehyung asked Yoongi with a very straight face.

And with an equally stoic face, Yoongi replied, “You’re right, Jimbles here does deserve respect. My deepest, sincerest apologies my dearest Jimbles!” Taehyung started giggling and Jimin huffed and turned away.

“You two are a menace, I don’t know why I’m friends with either of you!”

“Because, Jiminie, you looooooove us!” Taehyung said, extending the o dramatically. “I’m Taehyung but call me Tae, or Taetae, 3rd year Ravenclaw and best friends with Jiminie here!”

“Jiminie has friends? Ouch!” Yoongi muttered when Jimin punched him. “I’m Yoongi, 4th year Slytherin and food giver and shoulder to cry on to Jimin.”

“Wonderful, now that you two know each other I’m going to run as far away as I can and never return!” Jimin dramatically stood up and waltzed out. Tae started cackling.

“Don’t worry, he just has to get to the dungeons for potions so he leaves early,” Tae explained when he saw the slight concern in Yoongi’s face. Yoongi sighed, happy he didn’t actually hurt Jimin’s feelings. The rest of their conversation seemed to flow nicely until both decided it was time to leave.

            He kept running into Tae and Jimin, it was as if once he got to know them they showed up everywhere. He liked Tae, he was chatty and happy and generally made Yoongi happy. And Jimin was a nice contrast, sweet and compassionate. It also helped that he’s had a crush on them for a year now. He figured it would go away once they became friends. He would realize how silly it was after spending time with them and then forget all about it. That, however, was not the case, in fact, it was quite the opposite. The more he got to know them the more he fell in love with their funny quirks, like how Tae squeeze’s whatever he’s holding (whether it be food, a hand, his wand, etc) tighter and tighter when he’s talking about something he’s passionate in or how Jimin runs his hand through his hair when he’s flustered. The more he noticed the more he fell in love. It also turned out that Jimin was muggle born and they bonded over the phone shaped holes in their lives, even exchanging numbers so they could communicate easier outside of school. All in all, it was going really amazing but at every meal he felt the prickling of eyes at the back of his neck. He felt bad for keeping Tae and Jimin away from the rest of their friends, and so he told them so. They had just told him not to worry, so he tried not to.

            A few days later in the great hall, Jimin and Tae stood before him bouncing on the balls of their feet. He sighed, they were obviously up to no good, “What is it this time?”

“Well since you asked, we were wondering if you wanted to sit with us?” Tae asked him. Yoongi’s brow bunched in confusion.

“I do sit with you guys, like every day.”

“No, we sit with _you_. We want you to sit with _us!_ ” Jimin smiled at him. “Like at our table, with our friends!” _Oh, they wanted him to sit with bangtan_. He wanted to say no, desperately, but he saw the hopeful looks on their faces and he just couldn’t. With a shaky smile and a hesitant nod he agreed. The two cheered and immediately dragged him over to the Ravenclaw table. He could see Namjoon look up from his conversation with Seokjin and widen his eyes. This was so a mistake. But it was too late to turn back, they were only about 3 steps away from the table now. Before he knew it Tae and Jimin shoved him onto the bench and sat on either side of him.

“ _Jimin, Tae, what the hell is this? Why did you decide this was a good idea?”_ Jin hissed in Korean, probably not realizing Yoongi spoke it. Deciding to let his Slytherin side play he pretended not to understand, tilting his head in confusion and looking at Jimin. Jimin just gave him a small smile as Tae responded.

“ _He’s super nice and you just won’t take the time to get to know him! We wanted to introduce you, just give him a chance! Please hyung?”_ The hyung must of broke Seokjin because he sighed and turned to Yoongi.

“Sorry about that. I’m Jin, 5th year Gryffindor, and this is Namjoon, he’s a Ravenclaw and he’s in your year,” Seokjin looked tired but still smiled at him.

“I’m Yoongi,” he looked down, short and sweet. He clutched his pen tightly wanting desperately to disappear.

“ _He sure talks a lot, doesn’t he?_ ” Namjoon scoffed. Yoongi wanted to glare at him, it’s not like anyone would appreciate what he had to say.

Before he could reply, Jimin butted in, “ _Lay off hyung, he’s shy!”_ The conversation lulled into silence after that until a particular bunny-like boy came bounding down the aisle, plopping down right next to Tae.

“Tae-hyung, you’ll never guess what!” And without waiting for Tae to guess, who had opened his mouth to do exactly that, continued, “I got an E on my potions in class assessment! Isn’t that great? I can’t believe it!” The boy truly resembled a rabbit, jumping up and down in his seat.

“Oh, good job Kookie! Hyung knew you could do it, I’m so glad I could help! You know who's even better at potions than me, though?” _No Tae, don’t fucking do it_. “Yoongi! Would you help our little Jungkookie, Yoongs?” There was a moment of horrified silence as a few things happened; 1. Jungkook noticed him sandwiched between his hyungs, 2. Jin and Namjoon heard Tae call him Yoongs, and 3. they all realized Tae had just suggested their sweet and innocent Kookie spend time, alone, with the infamous Yoongi.

Yoongi broke the silence, “Tae, you should’ve asked Jungkook if he would want me to tutor him,” he explained gently.

“ _Tae-hyung! What am I supposed to do now, say no? I don’t want him to tutor me! What if he tries to torture me?”_ Jungkook cried. Yoongi was so done.

“ _Maybe you should learn some manners,_ ” Yoongi hissed quietly. He saw the looks of surprise dance across everyone’s face. “Sorry Tae, Jimin but I don’t think I’ll be joining you guys again.” With that, he marched straight out of the hall and to an abandoned bathroom on the 2nd floor. Slumping against the wall he cried, why had he been stupid enough to think that anyone’s mind had been changed. He had been so busy with Tae and Jimin he had been ignoring reality, ignoring how the harsh glares and whisper hadn’t stopped. He sighed, maybe friends weren’t really worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da a new chapter on schedule! The next chapter may be out next thursday because I'm during a rewrite for it and I'm in the middle of a writing class so I don't have a ton of time on my hands. Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the wonderful comment you have been leaving, it means a lot!!!


	5. Letters and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Vacation happens, Yoongi makes some friends and then returns to Hogwarts

            The next few weeks were hard, Yoongi split his time between avoiding Taehyung and Jimin and working on a new charm. The new charm had been something to keep him busy, to help him not think about how a majority of bangtan still hated him for no reason. Because of this, he ended up spending most of his time in a secluded corner of the library, pouring over books about Latin and basic runes. He had started off trying to make a charm to reheat food but soon discovered one already existed, then he tried to make one that caused you to float in water but it made him think too much of Jimin, eventually he settled on creating a charm that would prevent his journal from being taken, without actually hurting anyone. On paper it was a simple charm, there were a few like it already but he had wanted to put his own twist on it. Whenever someone opened the journal who wasn’t him it would blare, very loudly, Rap God by Eminem for no other reason besides it sounded like a funny idea. Now it was a pain in his ass, there were no good incantations to make an object play music so he had tried turning to runes to hopefully figure out what the hand movements should look like but he’d had no luck so far.

            Turning the page of the ancient runes textbook, he sighed, what now? He slammed the book shut. It had been easy to make the journal talk, a simple tweak to an animation charm, and he had gotten it to say the lyrics for Rap God but he couldn’t for the life of him make it sound like Eminem! It would be some deep male voice that switched between a soft whisper and full-on yelling.

            After another week of Yoongi pulling his hair out, he managed to change the voice with a few pitch changing charms. Now, whenever the damned thing was opened a high-pitched female would scream the lyrics to Rap God and at this point, he was beginning to think that was funnier than anything he could have planned. He sighed when he heard the familiar female voice screeching once more.

“Orion said you’d got it to work but bloody hell that’s loud,” Caldwell, a 2nd year Slytherin who was stupidly in awe of Yoongi. Yoongi had yet to figure out what was so amazing about him that someone would aspire to be like him, his life was miserable.

“Well, that is the point. Don’t you have homework to be doing?” Yoongi groused.

“That’s why I came here! Professor Malfoy gave us this potions essay and I was really hoping you could help me with it! Please, please, please!” Caldwell begged, staring at him will round eyes. Yoongi felt his resolve soften.

“Okay, okay! What’s it on?” He asked. Yoongi could never say no to the younger.

            Yoongi was trying to make it to Herbology on time, he had forgotten his dragon-hide gloves in his dorm and was forced to run and get them. Luckily he had made it just in time for class to start, unluckily there was only one seat open, the one beside Namjoon. He sighed, this was going to be a long class. He had been strategically avoiding their group for the past 2 months rather successfully, much to their annoyance.

            There were the occasional run-ins in which Jimin or Taehyung, sometimes even Jungkook, would try to talk to him but it always ended in disaster. One time Jimin had spilled ink over his Care of Magical Creatures essay, another time Taehyung had made him drop his potions assignment that had taken 2 months of brewing to perfect, even while talking with Jungkook his hair turned bright red. He had been furious, he had thought Jimin and Tae were his friends but he assumed wrong.

            Silently he sat down beside the Ravenclaw, praying that he wouldn’t try to talk to him. Namjoon remained silent as Yoongi took the empty seat next to him. He knew Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook had all been trying to apologize to Yoongi over the past few months, and they’d all ended in disaster and more hurt feelings. He sighed, perhaps he could help straighten things out. Before he could say anything to Yoongi, Professor Sprout walked in.

“Alright, everyone grab a pot! Today we're learning about puffapods!” The professor exclaimed.

            About half-way into the lesson, they were given time to pot and water their plants. Namjoon took this opportunity to talk to Yoongi. He turned quickly to the boy beside him, in doing so he accidentally knocked over Yoongi’s pot. He stared in horror as the pot and the plant went crashing to the floor, then shattered.

“Oh my! Yoongi dear, please move away! Don’t want any of those spores getting on you, they attract trolls!” Professor Sprout quickly ushered Yoongi out of the greenhouse and to the nurse to get cleaned up and rid of the spores. On the way out Yoongi shot Namjoon a heated glare, Yoongi knew Namjoon knocked his plant over on purpose.

            The rest of the year seemed to fly by and before he knew Yoongi was back on the train heading home. As he sat alone in his compartment he was reminded of his first year, he recalled how excited he was to have met Hoseok and to have had a friend. He felt himself becoming angry at just how twisted his life had become. Before he could dwell on it too much the compartment door open and in came Caldwell, face smeared with chocolate.

“Yoongi, look who I got on my card!” the boy squealed showing him a chocolate frog collectible card that showed a ginger boy waving his broomstick around, doing a silly dance, written beneath it was _Ron Weasley_. Yoongi smiled, he had forgotten how exciting those cards were.

“That’s wonderful, Caldwell,” He congratulated the boy. The boy sat down across from him, right behind him came another small boy. “Who’s your friend, Caldwell?” he asked. The boy seemed to jump at being noticed.

“Oh, right! Yoongi this is my new friend Adrien, he’s in Gryffindor but he’s super nice! Adrien this is Yoongi, he’s a third-year!” He whispered the last part as if it was a great secret. He was really only one year older than them but Caldwell acted as if he was ancient.

“I know you, my mum said your family’s awful!” Adrien said. Yoongi gave an exasperated sigh, he was too tired for this.

“Adrien, you can’t say that!” Caldwell shrieked, “Besides Yoongi’s nothing like his family. He’s super nice and funny, and smart!” Yoongi smiled at the small boy. “Plus he sent his parents back to Azkaban, remember?”

“My dad said that was just a publicity stunt and that you’re really just trying to trick people into believing you’re good,” Adrien stated. Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“You think I’d submit myself to Veritaserum and a memory test for publicity?” Yoongi drawled, he understood why people would mistrust him but their excuses were getting bizarre.

“Well—er no? I suppose not,” Adrien conceded. Maybe his parents weren’t right.

“Great, since that’s settled, what are your plans for summer, Yoongi?” Caldwell asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

“I’m not too sure yet. I’ve been trying to convince my aunt to let me go into the muggle town but we’ll see. How about you two?” And off they went, explaining where they were going and when they were leaving and who they’d be hanging out with. Yoongi laughed and sat back as he listened to their summer plans for the rest of the ride back.

            He had been met at the train station by his aunt who gave him a big hug and ushered him to the car.  Despite the shift in how they were viewed his aunt kept the anti-apparation wards and refused to connect to the floo network. She didn’t want to take the risk, so instead, they drove a few hours to get home. Once they arrived Yoongi spent an hour arguing why he should be allowed to visit the muggle town near them by himself. Eventually, his aunt agreed to let him go but only if he came back before dinner and texted her updates.

            His first trip to the town had been uneventful, he had gone on a Wednesday and the muggle school was still in session so he just wandered around town and eventually got ice cream before heading home. On the second trip into town, he met Sam and Ashley. Sam had come up to him at the park and explained that his friend thought he was cute, pointing to a pretty blonde behind him. Yoongi smiled but politely explained that he was extremely flattered but out of the two he thought Sam was cute, though Ashley was still a very pretty person. From then on they became friends. Every Wednesday they met at the park and on Fridays they went to movies. Yoongi explained that he lived outside of the town and went to a boarding school, which was why they hadn’t seen him before. They ate lunch together and told jokes. They developed their own inside jokes and he felt himself laughing freely for the first time in years.

            Eventually, they introduced him to a few more kids they went to school with. That was how he’d met Bromley White. Bromley was tall, a bit lanky, and had a mop of dark curls. He was a bit shy and awkward and Yoongi immediately knew he liked him. It took a while for them to get around to it but soon enough they were having picnics by the lake and going for ice cream together. Yoongi found himself forgetting about Hogwarts and a certain someones. They had fun, kissed a little, joked around and by the end of the summer they were a thing. Yoongi was a little sad to see summer end but smiled at the prospect of scaring Bromley with his first owl.

            His aunt had griped the entire last day of break that he had barely spent any time with her so they spent the day eating ice cream and watching Jeopardy. And per tradition, his aunt made him kimichi stew as his last meal. As he lay in bed that night he could feel himself already missing summer.

            The train ride back had been quiet, he had sat with a few Ravenclaws who were much more focused on their books than on him. It wasn’t until after the opening celebration that things took a turn. Yoongi was sitting chatting to a few Slytherins. He was still a bit uncomfortable with the newfound fame he acquired after the trial. To some Slytherins, mainly purebloods, he was the antichrist, they saw what he did as turning his back on the Dark Lord (despite never actually siding with him, to begin with. But to just about everyone else, he was hailed a hero. Hufflepuffs had told him he was so brave and Ravenclaws commended his self-control. He quickly learned that many people just wanted to be friends for show, the lack of letters he’d been sent over the summer proved this. Luckily the fame had seemed to die down and he could talk amicably with his fellow housemates. It felt nice to be able to talk with someone during meals, even if it was over something as idiotic as the quidditch world cup. He thought for a moment about Taehyung and Jimin and their lively mealtime company had been but immediately kept away. It was obvious the type of friendship they had wanted.

            About halfway through the dinner when he felt two bodies sit beside him. He caught sight of familiar pink hair and almost got up to leave before a hand shot out to grab his arm.

“Please don’t go! We just wanted to apologize about last year,” Jimin grimaced. Yoongi felt annoyance settle over his thoughts.

“What about last year? The ruined papers or the destroyed projects or maybe the insulting remarks?” he fumed.

“All of it,” Taehyung said determinately, “We kept trying to apologize to you about what happened and then something would go wrong and then we’d try to apologize for that and things started to spiral out of control! I promise we never tried to hurt you,” Taehyung pleaded.

“Then why didn’t you owl me over the summer and explain this?” Yoongi asked. The silence hung in the air for a moment before Yoongi sighed. “See, you’re not really sorry you just want to be friends when it suits you!” he hissed. Quickly he got up and left the Great Hall. The school year hadn’t even officially started yet and Yoongi was tired.

            A few weeks into the new school year Yoongi finally headed to the astronomy tower with some parchment and quill. He wanted someplace quiet to write letters to Sam, Ash, and Bromley. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d explain the delivery owl to them but based on their previous assumptions of what boarding schools were like it wouldn’t be too weird. He laughed to himself as he remembered them talking about it.

            _Bromley had invited him on one of their “dates” and so they sat under the big oak tree in the middle of the park. It was a fairly quiet Sunday morning, most of the town was in church. Bromley had laughed when Yoongi asked him why he wasn’t in church. “Da lets me skip, thinks it’s a load of shite and mom smacks him every time he says so,” Yoongi laughed. He’d met Bromley’s parents once._

_It had been an accident, Bromley forgot his wallet and they’d gone back to get it. He told Yoongi to wait in the kitchen for him while he ran upstairs to find it. A few minutes into waiting around the backdoor was thrown open and a whirlwind of colors flew in. It had been Mrs. White. She started chatting the minute she saw him, asking about how his aunt was and how the summer was going. His father had walked in behind her and nodded to Yoongi as he passed him to get to the living room._

_Bromley had come down a few minutes later and saved him from the stream of questions flowing from Mrs. White’s mouth. He quickly led Yoongi back outside but not before Mrs. White could kindly remind them to “Use protection!” The boys had been mortified but looked back on it fondly._

_Now however they were sitting under the big oak, soaking up the summer and enjoying each other’s company. Yoongi was splayed across the other’s lap while Bromley played with Yoongi’s hair as he read, Yoongi focused on a Latin textbook. Their moment of silence was soon ruined by two rather loud shouts._

_“I found ‘em!”_

_“I know, Ash, I have eyes!” and so over the hill came to familiar faces._

_“Hey Sam, Ash! How was church?” Bromley asked._

_“Same as always. Mrs. Alberts was behind me and all she was doing was gossiping. Did you know Ash’s father has like 4 other kids?” Sam dramatically revealed while Bromley mock gasped. Ash hit his arm a little too hard to be playful._

_“Knock it off, jackass. My dad’s kids are none of your business!” They all laughed. It was no secret that Ashley’s parents had gotten divorced a few years ago and her dad had moved to the city and gotten remarried. Ash was surprisingly okay with it, she told them once that her parents spent more time fighting than talking. Yoongi knew Ash was having a harder time dealing with it than she let on, but he also knew she needed space some times to figure things out._

_“So what about you, loverboys? What have you been doing?” Sam nudged Yoongi playfully._

_“Relaxing, enjoying each other’s company before summer’s over,” Yoongi smiled up at Bromley._

_“Oh yes, our posh Yoongi here is returning to his lavish boarding school! How ever shall we remember you?” Ashley pretended to weep. Yoongi swatted at her from his place across Bromley._

_“We will have to send letters and ride in a horse in carriage if we want to visit!” Sam pretended to faint._

_“It’s horse_ and _carriage, you half-wit!” Yoongi laughed._

_“See! He’s a proper prince now, not even at the boarding school yet and he’s changing!” Sam protested._

_“Well, you won’t have to worry about horses and carriages anytime soon because none of you are allowed to visit,” Yoongi huffed._

_“Wait, really? Like not at all?” Bromley spoke up, wide-eyed._

_“Yeah, they’ve got a strict no visitor policy,” Yoongi shrugged. “Besides it’s all the way in Scotland, I doubt any of your parents would let you come anyway.”_

_“That’s true, I just don’t like the idea of not seeing you for an entire year,” Bromley muttered, kissing him gently._

_“What do you do there anyway?” Ashley cut in, obviously fed up with pda._

_“A bit of this and that, what any school does I suppose,” Yoongi waved his hand vaguely._

_“I bet they make them do chores and go to bed at like 8,” Sam said._

_“And the teachers are so mean they’ll beat you if you break the rules,” Ashley agreed. Yoongi blinked at them, obviously unimpressed._

_“It’s a school, not a prison. And no we don’t do chores but we do have a curfew,” Yoongi drawled. “Although they only way to really communicate with the outside world is through letters so I suppose it’s not much better.” Sam and Ash groaned._

_“Letters are rubbish, why can’t you just bring your phone,” Ash groaned. Yoongi shrugged._

_“Well, I think it’s romantic. We’ll write letters to each other like… I’m not sure but some epic love story!” Bromley joked._

_“like Captain Wentworth and Anne Elliot!” Sam cut in. Ashley sighed._

_“He’s been reading Jane Austin again, ignore him. Can we get ice cream now? I’m tired of listening to lovesick idiots,” She groused._

            The memory faded and Yoongi found himself sitting in the Owlery with a silly smile on his face that he just couldn’t seem to shake. He wrote all three of his friends' letters, all of which included instructions on what to do with the owls and how to respond, as well as apologizing for leaving the delivery method out. He wrote a sappy love poem to Bromley, a good luck message for the coming school year to Ashley, and a list of Jane Austin nooks Sam needed to check out for the blonde.

When he finished he made sure to return to his dorms quickly. He fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the disastrous days that were approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's on time I swear! However the next one will most likely be updated next friday because I have to write a speech for this retreat thing I'm leading and I have yet to start it :)


	6. the start of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi has to face reality, the reality of long-distance relationships and homicidal parents. Enjoy

            It was a few weeks into the new school year when he was called to the Headmaster’s office. Professor Malfoy had pulled him out of DADA, slightly out of breath and disheveled. His normally neat robes were askew and he panted as if he ran straight from the dungeons.

“Mr. Min, please come with me,” His voice was ruff, painted with tones of worry and unease. He and Professor Gideon quickly conversed in hushed whispers before Malfoy swept out of the room not even waiting for Yoongi to grab his books.

            Rushing to catch up with his head of house he wondered what he’d done to garner the headmistress’s attention. He came up blank and when he’s tried to ask Malfoy the professor had just told him to wait till they got to the headmistress’s office.

            He was sure he had done nothing wrong! Well, there was that one time he had accidentally blown up an armchair in the common room whilst working on a charm, but no one had even noticed! Or had they? Blown up armchairs were like a 2 on the Hogwarts scale of dangerous activities, and you need to do at least a 5 or higher to get sent to the headmistress’s office.

            Before he had more time to think about any other hazardous explosions he may or may not have had a hand in Professor Malfoy was pushing him up a set of stairs and into the Headmistress’s office.

            McGonagall looked different than the last time, her hair fell out of her bun in loose strands and she the circles beneath her eyes had darkened. Seeing the usually immaculate witch out of sorts set Yoongi’s nerves ablaze. What was going on?

            Malfoy cleared his throat, announcing their arrival to the headmistress who had been furiously scribbling away at a piece of parchment. She looked up and let out a sigh.

“Ah, Mr. Min, please have a seat. I have some rather… unfortunate news,” She said, removing her glasses from their perch at the end of her nose.

            Shakily Yoongi moved forward and took a seat on one of the comfortable armchairs in front of her desk. Professor Malfoy moved to stand behind him.

“I’m afraid it has to do with your parents,” the headmistress continued. Yoongi felt his entire body freeze. “As of last night, it seems they have managed the near impossible. They’ve escaped.” She sighed. Her voice was gentle and soothing but Yoongi could hear the underlying panic. Yoongi blinked, processing the information. His parents, the ones he’d just sent back to Azkaban, had managed to break free. He could guess what they’re next move would be and judging by the fact that he was sitting here, the staff had figured it out too. They would come after him.

“Does anyone know where they are?” he asked in a whisper. Both faculty members shared a look.

“Not at the moment, no but some of the top aurors in the country are searching for them. Right now Hogwarts is probably the safest place for you to be,” McGonagall informed him. He wondered if she felt as sure as she sounded.

“Who else knows?” he asked, if the entire student body managed to find out, Hogwarts probably wouldn’t be very safe for him. They would all blame him for their escape, even if he had been at Hogwarts the _whole time!_

“As of now, only those who need to know. Some of the staff, a handful of aurors, the minister, your caseworker, and your aunt,” she listed. _His aunt_!

“Is Ji-eun okay? They’ll come after her too!” Yoongi started to rise out of his seat but Malfoy placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“She’s fine, as far as I know she’s been placed in a secure location. His location has been secured with a fidelius charm, and no one knows the secret keeper. She’s fine, we’ll try to arrange a meeting as soon as possible. Right now you need to focus on your own safety and your classes,” McGonagall told him. He sighed, he didn’t want to focus on classes, he wanted his aunt safe and his parents locked away or better yet—dead.

“How did this even happen? Azkaban is supposed to be escape-proof after the wars!” He shouted, he was getting angry now. He had only testified because hadn’t wanted his parents roaming free and now they were anyway!

“That, Mr. Min, I am not sure about. The aurors are being very quiet on the means of escape, probably to prevent the press from finding out but nevertheless, they are keeping us all in the dark.” McGonagall explained. It infuriated him how calm she sounded, there were two mass murders on the loose and after him and she was explaining it to him with the same bored tone as Professor Binns had taught the bloody goblin wars with!

“Bloody hell, can some please explain why no one is worried?” He cried, his temper rearing its head.

“I suggest you calm down, Mr. Min,” Malfoy drawled. “We’re all very worried, about your's and the school’s safety. But it makes no sense to go running around like chickens with our heads chopped off and cause a panic amongst the students.” Yoongi took a breath.

“What am I supposed to do now? I can’t return to lessons as if everything was normal again!” He questioned, the panic seeping back into his voice.

“That’s exactly what you’ll do. No one can know this is happening, it will only cause chaos and disbelief. Nor will it do you any good amongst your peers. I suggest doing your best to return discretely and continue your lessons. Hopefully, the situation will be dealt with before you even realize.” The headmistress told him and dismissed him. Malfoy lead him out into the hallway again. He paused seeing the wild look in his student’s eyes, it reminded him of a darker time.

“Trust the headmistress, it will be over before you know it. There’s nothing to fear, okay?” he waited for the tight nod his student gave and smiled at him, “Good, now get back to class before I have to take points away!” he shouted as the younger scrambled away. There were some perks to being a professor, he thought.

            It was hard to return to classes as normal when all Yoongi could think about was his parents. How had they managed to break free? It shouldn’t have been possible. He was so caught up in his thoughts he ran into a wall. A big, warm, moving wall? He glanced up and realized he’d run into Taehyung. He quickly apologized and tried to skirt around him but it was too late.

“Hey, are you okay?” the younger asked him.

“Yes, I’m fine!” he snapped. He didn’t have time for this.

“You don’t look fine, did something happen?” he asked. Yoongi cursed his stupid heart as it fluttered around because for some reason Taehyung _cared_. He thought he was over those stupid crushes, but he must’ve thought wrong.

“Like you care,” he quipped, if he ignores the feelings they’ll go away.

“I do care, Yoongi! What happened last year was horrible but you have to understand we care about you!” Taehyung pleaded. Yoongi wishes he could believe the other but he’d made that mistake before.

“Oh yes, I’m sure you all care for me so much! I bet you all care whether or not I’m going to kill you in your sleep,” he sniped.

“Jungkook didn’t mean it! His parents are just stuck up and awful, he feels horrible! He kept trying to apologize last year but things kept getting in the way,” Taehyung seemed close to tears.

“What do you mean he tried to apologize? I never got an apology!” Yoongi was near-shouting, getting to class was long forgotten.

“Well, last year we all tried to apologize at one point or another but well things never seemed to work out. Like when Namjoon tried to talk to you in Herbology—“ Taheyung started to explain.

“and he broke my pot! That was worth half our grade and I had to restart!” Yoongi yelped. He had been ever so upset about that.

“Exactly! Joon’s a bit of a klutz, he felt awful about! Almost cried at lunch, in fact,” Taehyung went on, “As I said, we all tried at some point to apologize, well most of us at least,” Taehyung said sheepishly. It took Yoongi a moment to process what had been said but looking back on it, all those incidents had seemed like accidents and they had looked genuinely apologetic afterward.  He sighed.

“Thanks for the effort, now if you don’t mind I need to get back to class,” Yoongi sniffed. As he started to move away the younger boy grabbed his arm.

“Meet me after curfew by the stairs in the north tower, please!” Taehyung begged. Yoongi sighed and agreed before pulling his arm free and moving towards the greenhouses.

            The rest of the day seemed to fly by and quickly curfew approached. Yoongi sighed, he was hesitant to meet Taehyung, _what if it was another prank?_ Slowly he made his way to the meeting point. When he arrived he saw Taehyung immediately and next to him was Jimin. He almost turned back around but as if they could sense his presence they both looked up. Jimin seemed to light up in the darkness of the hallway. Yoongi sighed, what was he getting himself into. Slowly he got closer to the other two, they stood in silence for a moment.

“I’m sorry!” Jimin cried. Yoongi almost laughed at how worked up Jimin was. The poor kid was near distraught.

“It’s alright, Jimin. Taehyung explained everything earlier today,” He explained gently. He realized he probably should be the one getting comforted but he still reached out a hand to pull Jimin into a hug. The pink-haired boy ran into the hug so hard he almost knocked Yoongi over. As they hugged he felt eyes on him from afar. Glancing up he saw Taehyung looking on, obviously wanting to join in but unsure if he was welcome. Yoongi just laughed and pulled him in as well. He had forgotten how nice it was to hug someone other than his aunt.

            They talked and talked and then talked some more. They spoke in hushed whispers well into the night. They shared all the things they had missed out on when the three were separated. Tae and Jimin told him all about the Quidditch cup they went to and the summer adventures at Jungkook’s summer home on the coast. Yoongi told them all about his muggle friends and blushingly told them about Bromley. They didn’t seem to want to hear much about him, instead asking about Sam and Ash. He also told them about his parents, about how scared he was. He made them promise not to tell anyone else unless he said so. They pulled him into another hug and let him cry. When he returned to his room in the dungeons he could see the grey morning light shining through the water and into the common room. He sighed, it was going to be a long day.

            He had slept for a solid 2 hours before one of his roommates woke him up for breakfast. He groaned and grumbled all the way down to the Great Hall and didn’t quit until his mug was filled with coffee. He was brought out of his morning haze by several letters being dropped onto his toast and eggs. He quickly snatched the letters looking through them. There were 5 in total: one from Mr. Kim, another from Sam, a thick envelope from Ash, a smaller one from Bromley, and lastly one from his aunt. He opened his aunt’s first.

            Munchkin,

By now you have probably heard the news, you’re parents are free. Know that I am safe but we can’t have any communications after this. I just needed you to know that I am safe and that you will be too. Trust your instincts and focus on your work. Please keep safe,

Aunty Ji-Eun

            Despite its length, the letter had Yoongi near tears. He couldn’t even respond and let her know he was safe too, but he would trust that she was keeping an eye on him no matter where he was.

            Next, he opened Mr. Kim’s letter which was similar to his aunt’s. He informed Yoongi that his parents were free, his aunt was safe, and he needed to remain in school for his own safety. He rolled his eyes but could feel the fondness creeping into his heart.

            The next letter he decided to open was Bromley’s. It was dated from a few days ago, he and Bromley had kept up fairly regular letter communications, despite the owls freaking the muggle boy out a bit. The letter itself wasn’t of much substance, Bromley was mainly complaining about maths and his French classes but it made Yoongi smile nonetheless. He frowned a bit reading the last line: _When you return for break there is something we need to discuss.”_ What on earth could be so important that it couldn’t be written in a letter? Besides, he probably wouldn’t be allowed home for break anyway.

            He moved onto Sam’s letter next, it was slightly wrinkled and written on the back of an equations sheet. He laughed knowing that it was probably a piece of Sam’s homework at some point. However, he quickly stopped laughing as he read the contents. It was dated fairly recently, a few weeks ago. Sam had written to him about how Bromley was acting strange like he was hiding something from them. The boy in question had been shrugging off hanging out with them and no longer sat with them at lunch. He ended it by asking for a response on the same sheet so he could have it back for lessons.

            It was Ashley’s letter that finally explained exactly what was going on. She must have sent it barely a day ago. When he’d opened the letter a pile of photos fell out. Each one of Bromley and some girl. They must have been taken over the course of a few weeks because the backgrounds were always different. They got progressively more and more intimate. The last one was recent, he could tell by the snow on coating the ground outside the movie theater, and Bromley was kissing this girl. The photo was blurring and he couldn’t tell if the girl was someone he knew or not but it was clear what they were doing. As Yoongi scrambled for the letter, for some sort of explanation, he felt the tears creep into his vision.

            Ashley told him everything. How Bromley had become friends with a different group of kids and didn’t tell anyone about Yoongi. He had started going out with the girl, Sarah apparently, almost as soon as the school year began. Although, she and Sam had only just found out after near-stalking the couple. Ashley informed him that both she and Sam were fuming and promised something horrible was about to befall Bromley.

            Despite the emotions rolling around inside him, he was grateful for Sam and Ashley. They were looking out for him, they were his friends. As he sat, munching on his toast, reality set in. His boyfriend had cheated on him! How dare he? Yoongi was a catch, a proper gentleman and he was cute as hell! He was careful to get up without too much anger or dissent, in hopes not to alert the rest of the student body of his new emotional state. Of course, two boys, in particular, noticed his movements and barely concealed anger and quickly followed him out.

Out in the hallway, Jimin and Taehyung found Yoongi pressed into an alcove, clutching a piece of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. He looked to be near tears.

“Yoongi, are you okay?” Jimin asked, reaching his hand out for the other. Yoongi just sniffled and stared at them.

“What’s the letter say?” Taehyung prodded, _was it about his parents_? He wondered. At the question, Yoongi’s legs seemed to buckle. He slid to the floor, whimpering. Instead of answering the two boys, he shoved the letter into their hands.

            After taking a moment to read the letter, both boys let out a gasp.

“You were dating a muggle?” Jimin asked at the same time Taehyung exclaimed, “How dare that asshole!” Yoongi smiled a bit at the younger two’s antics.

“Yeah, over the summer Bromley and I started dating. We promised we were going to try and keep it going even though I was gone,” Yoongi muttered, hiccupping slightly.

“He didn’t try very hard, now did he?” Taehyung muttered. Jimin elbowed him, trying to reprimand the boy.

“Taehyung!” he hissed.

“It’s fine, he’s right. Bromley didn’t try, not even a bit. He’s a bloody git and I’m glad he’s nowhere near me or I’d hex him to death,” Yoongi growled. The other two boys glanced at each other in amusement, well aware that Yoongi couldn’t hurt a fly even if he wanted too.

“I’m sure you would, hyung,” Jimin agreed soothingly. “if it helps, you’re probably too good for him anyway!”

“Exactly!” Yoongi cried indignantly, “He shouldn’t have even thought of cheating on me! Maybe I did something? Or maybe he really didn’t like me! Oh no, what if he was only pretending to like me because he knew I’d be gone at the end of the summer and he felt bad for me! I—” Jimin cut off Yoongi’s rambling.

“Shush! That boy must be the literal embodiment of stupid to have cheated on you! You are sweet and funny and intelligent! You’re like the total package!” Taehyung voiced his agreement, “Yeah, he’s an asshole! You’re the one who’s too good for him!” Taehyung rubbed his back.

“Thanks guys, I think I just need some time alone? You guys should head to class, first periods about to ring,” he told them, smiling sadly. Jimin, noticing the time, said a quick goodbye and rushed off to potions. Taehyung had been warier to go, he knew Yoongi wasn’t okay but he also knew how much the older valued his alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRY I WAS GONE SO LONG!! I had this chapter done for ages but i've been really busy applying for colleges that I kinda forgot about it! Anyway, hope you liked it, there's much more to come!


	7. update: next chapter coming SOON

okay i hate writing these things but I feel like I owe some people an explanation. This story WILL be updated, I am currently working on the new chapter now and I'm roughly a third of the way done. I've been having a bit of a difficult time working in important plot points and some character development. However, once the next two or so chapters are done then it should be a lot more regular updates because I have the end basically written. I've been really busy with school work, my senior year has been packed, but now with online learning stuff I have a lot more free time. Thank you all for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and this time I promise to have a normal update schedule! I'll be posting on Wednesdays for the next few weeks, or I'll be trying to so keep your eye out! I've had this story in the works for a while but after the Harry Potter spells at Wembley I just had to post this so enjoy!


End file.
